The present invention relates to a device for the heating of intermediate ladles, also known as tundishes, for example, in continuous casting processes.
In tundish heating, the requirements are, inter alia, the following:
1. A considerable power feed, for example 1-3 MW;
2. The steel meniscus must not be "disturbed" (stirred);
3. A stationary installation, without cables and the like on the floor is desirable;
4. To the greatest possible extent, it is desirable to maintain a conventional shape for the intermediate ladle or tundish and to apply the normal lining practice.
In other words, the heating should be carried out in such a way that, inter alia, the above conditions are fulfilled.